disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:763492
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:763492/I would love to see Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs attraction at Disney page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:12, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Can you add Map Info for 2 of General Electric’s Exotic Theatre's shows, and rework the map info for Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer Live please?--Firemandave69 (talk) 02:29, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hexo Can you add Map Info for the rides of Main Character Street at Character All-Stars Park and add more rides and shows in it please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 04:51, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Also, can you add Map Info for 3 of the rides at Main Character Street too? --Firemandave69 (talk) 05:53, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey Can you please let Cartoon Superstar Park be in Pennsylvania? It's my park 01:50, August 2, 2016 (UTC)PolarJack77 Here's the Reason I didn't have any ideas. --Beanieboy112 (talk ) 20:40, August 4, 2016. Cedar Point: The Next Generation Can you please help me out on Cedar Point: The Next Generation? BigSpinCoaster (talk) 14:34, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Ho Can you add info for these rides at Toon Street U.S.A to the Cartoon Universe page please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 01:55, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Can you add more info to the Cartoon Universe page please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 03:55, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Can you please help me out on these pages? *Darien Lake *Geauga Lake *Wyandot Lake *Great Escape BigSpinCoaster (talk) 18:45, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Can Universal Metazoa be in Orlando it would be a nice competition to Animal Kingdom Hi Can you do the rest for Hershey's Great American Chocolate Factory Thanks! PolarJack77 Yee Can you add more to the Universal Studios Georgia‎‎ and Cartoon Universe pages please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 23:27, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Can you fill in the map infos for Universal Studios Georgia too? --Firemandave69 (talk) 23:02, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Can you also add info about the rides at Universal Studios Georgia too? --Firemandave69 (talk) 22:47, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Oz Can you add more to the Cartoon Universe pages please? And also, edit the Universal Studios Goraga and Allily pages too! --Firemandave69 (talk) 04:32, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I made the Tower of Terror page I wanted to make, check it out, help out, and tell me what you think of it. Hey Can you help me with Universal Studios Philadelphia Character Gallery Can you help me? With Universal Animation Studios Orlando? PolarJack77 Hope you like your surprise. Wut Can you add more to Universal Vancouver please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 03:21, November 12, 2016 (UTC) O Can you add more to Super Seven Please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 19:42, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Ahu Can you add more to Super Seven and Video Game All-Stars Park please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 04:17, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Can you please help me out on the City of Heroes park page? --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 12:02, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I want to make a request for a real park page, Kings Island. You can use Wikipedia to look up the rides and stuff for the park. --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 01:41, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Paramount Parks I was thinking that we should add some fanon stuff to the Paramount Parks pages. I've already added Kings Adventure to the fanon parks list! Cedar Fair Since we already got a page for Paramount Parks, why not get started on a page for Cedar Fair? --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 20:18, November 30, 2016 (UTC) A message "stop editing my pages" from Theshining999 Chain stores at theme parks Can you please help me out on the List of chain shops in theme parks page? --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 02:00, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Shop pages Can you please help me out on the following real shop pages? You can use Wikipedia or Google to help you get some more info on the store *American Eagle Outfitters *American Eagle 77 Kids *Justice & Brothers --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 21:27, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Mirela I put a section involving the icon of HHN 2017 Mirela & her connections to the 2017 houses. Society of Explorers and Adventurers Think we should include this so that we create a page that has canon & fanon members along with connections to Disney attractions in canon & fanon parks? http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Society_of_Explorers_and_Adventurers Yo. Can you fix Universal Metazoa Philadelphia? It's the Eric Carl section that needs to be fixed.